There are many fields of application for this process, for example, it could be used to hold or support parts so that they can be processed. By way of non-limiting example, the process can be used to support and hold electronic printed circuits during different stages of assembly such as serigraphy, depositing and measuring out glue or solder by syringe, fitting components, re-melting, etc.